Once During an Ending I
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: Part I of "Once During an Ending". Jack is no longer a Guardian. However, this comes with it's entirely own new set of problems... And people.


Once upon a time…

Is now most stories start. However, Jack, being an unconventional boy as he was, didn't prefer stories to start this way. That usually meant that they finished along the lines of "the end". In fact, endings at all weren't something he was too particularly fond of. Endings kind of made him feel as though, once again, he had been left behind. Endings made him feel as if he had missed something…

So, to be told he was no longer going to be a Guardian was… Well… He wasn't sure how to feel, so he found himself going with angry. Yes, angry. That would do until he could settle upon another emotion in a more definite sense. "Are kidding me?!" Jack yelled, the clutch on his staff becoming so tight it had potential to splinter it. North held up his hands in defense to the perpetual teenager. "Now Jack- this is Manny's decision- not ours. Besides, I wasn't finished telling you wha-"

"Does it matter?! You all ignore me for forever, then act like I'm supposed to just _jump for joy_ or something when you say I get to be a guardian, and when I'm finally okay with that, you take it away from me!? No way! It's not fair!" Jack yelled, letting all of his feelings out, thus making the windows quickly frost over, harsh patterns from ice forming on the window panes.

Toothiana's brows furrowed, but it was more out of the fact that her friend was upset rather than his actual tantrum. "...Jack…" She spoke gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. He harshly rolled his shoulder to throw her off of him. "Don't touch me!" Bunny rolled his eyes. Great… The brat was having another tantrum… Just _once_, could he ever act mature?

…Well, maybe the incident with Pitch _was _that _one_ time. He sighed and took a step forward while Tooth shrunk away from Jack. "Listen mate," Bunny started. "The least you could do is let him finish before you go throwing a temper tantrum and crying or whatever it is you're doing." They had no idea what North had called all of them together for either, but when he made the signal, they were to gather without question.

"Oh I bet you're just _dying _to hear why I'm not going to be a Guardian, anymore!" Jack roared. "Forget it, I'm out of here! I didn't want to a be a _stupid_ Guardian to begin with, so it's _fine_!" Jack shot up into the air and pushed himself off of a wall, shooting out of the doorway in a rage. "Jack!" Tooth called after him, a hand outstretched for him. Sandy stopped her. Above his head came a snowflake. Let him cool down.

Jack was, after all, no matter how long he was around for, a child still. It was why he would forever be the Guardian of Fun- er, well _was_… Sandy himself was confused as to why Manny would suddenly revoke Jack's position among the Guardians. It didn't make sense… Yes, Jack wasn't exactly like they were, however they were all different and each had temperaments about themselves that could just as easily get each pulled from their position. But they had showed integrity, bravery- and above all, a personal desire to protect the children of the world.

Still, even with the harsh words he had said before leaving, it was obvious Jack was hurt by the news. North watched the doorway without a word, his brows low and his face solemn. Each of the remaining Guardians looked at the other, wondering who would pull North out of his trance. However, none of them had to, for he did it himself. He sighed heavily before turning to the remaining Guardians, his hands on his waist. "Well, let us start the preperations without him, hm?" Preparations? For what, none of them knew. But, they'd help the Russian none the less- even without knowing exactly what it was they were doing.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Rise of the Guardians・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

This was so unfair! "How could you do that to me?!" Jack yelled at the moon, shooting up from his spot on a rooftop. Seriously what was _wrong with him_- Manny himself to do that as well as whatever Jack had done to not even get so much as a warning but just outright removed from being a Guardian! "I was just starting to feel like I had a place- a sense of who I was! And you just took it from me! I don't care what your reason is, that's not fair!" Jack hollered to the unresponsive orb in the sky.

He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face, turning his back on the borrowed light that the moon cast. He was so hurt… Reasons as to why would only hurt him more- sound like excuses to him… Why? Why was he no longer a Guardian? He felt so contradictory! He wanted to know, yet he didn't want to listen. Such was the everlasting pain of being a child!

Jack felt the flurry of snow that had been going on for several hours now pick up again in tune with his emotions. No fair, no fair, no fair, no fair…! He was a good Guardian! He was! He had been doing a good job for about two years now! Sure there was the occasional incident, but… But he was good! Even _Bunny_ had been surprised with how well Jack had adapted to his duties! So why… Was he not good enough…?

His heart had settled on another emotion now that it was exhausted from being angry. He felt sad… He felt his fingers grab for his hood before he had even registered he wasn't angry anymore… Just… Let down. With himself mostly… Whatever he had done had gotten one of the most important things to him taken away… How could he be so careless?

He knew, better than anyone, that Manny never spoke to him… Why would he warn him? He should have been smart enough to know this by now. He should have known… How could he not? He was… Was and always would be… Some kind of let down…

But…

Even as he thought that, his sister's face flashed before his head… And he couldn't believe the lie he was trying to tell himself- she wouldn't let him. His sister's memory wouldn't let him at all… So he just sat there, the snow finally calming down around him. He… Needed to get ahold of himself… This would be terrible for the roads tomorrow… Although, his tantrum may have caused a school day for some kids- no… All of them!

Completely! He'd make _sure _of it! He just needed a happy distraction right now! He needed to go play with some kids who could see him and make him laugh and forget all about not being a Guardian anymore! And who better than his first little believer? He jumped off of the roof, his flurry of emotions still making snow fall.

Snow day, snow day, snow day! He'd make it a snow day! So **_what_** if he wasn't a Guardian, anymore? He was still going to do what he always did! He was going to make kids scream with joy as they rolled around in the light, fluffy, frozen messes he made! He was going to make adults curse in anger with the snowy roads and lack of work. But he was also going to make them run around with their kids and remember what it was like… He'd make them remember how much fun it was to run around outside and throw snowballs and build giant snowmen! He'd remind them why hot chocolate was mostly had in the winter! A sweet warmth to a sweet day in the cold! Jack let out a long, loud yell full of so many emotions, making the snow pick up again!

Snow day, snow day, SNOW DAY!  
>No work, all play!<br>Let's make it a snow day!

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Rise of the Guardians・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Jack crept around the yard, hoping he wouldn't be caught. That would be bad if he was caught. He couldn't fly or else he'd be seen… So he needed to stay low and hidden… Or did he? If he could get into the tree- or even behind it without being seen, he could fly up! They wouldn't expect that at a-

He felt something hit him in the back of the head. He was down! This wasn't good! "Ah, no…!" He yelled, falling face first. "Ya got me!" He turned his head to the side, a crooked grin on his face to see which kiddo had hit him. Sophie- wow, kid's got good aim.

She had requested a pet rabbit non-stopped for a year, eventually getting one that resembled Bunny. Jamie had taken up baseball, so he had expected him to be the one who had hit him, but then again, he had been playfully coaching Sophie, so it must have had _some _effect on the kiddo. Jack quickly turned himself around and dove at Sophie. She squealed and ran, but was quickly caught.

He scooped up some snow and dropped it into her hair- hey where was her hat?- to which she shook her head. He heard a gaggle of familiar laughter, to which he turned around and greeted with a wide smile. "Sophie got me." He admitted, making her the winner of their sudden "see who can hit Jack back with a snowball first" game.

Jamie looked a little shocked. "Really? Wow, good job, Soph!" He complimented her. Pippa patted her head, Cupcake giving her a wide, crooked grin with a missing tooth, Monty doing the same but in a more sheepish manner, Caleb and Claud approaching last from the group but still hearing the conversation and seeming proud of Sophie as well.

"Kids! It's time to come in now!" Pippa's mom called from the front door. "It's getting late, I don't want you to catch colds!" Everyone instantly pouted. They had been playing with Jack for hours, but he knew if they didn't go in soon, they _could _get sick. He chuckled and stood up, making sure not to take Sophie with him. "It's alright, we can play another time." He promised. He was glad he had spent all day with them. He felt a lot better about what had happened with the [other?] Guardians.

"Promise?" The twins asked simultaneously, to which Jack chuckled and nodded. "Without a doubt!" He said, flashing them all a smile. They all left, saying their goodbyes, Jamie lingering behind. Jack noticed, but waiting until everyone had went inside. "…What's up, kiddo? You okay?" Jack asked, crouching down by Jamie, his staff resting against his knee and shoulder.

"I um… Actually I… I was wondering if you were okay?" Jack tipped his head, looking a bit confused. "Huh?" He asked with a laugh. He had noticed? But he was fine now so- "I-I mean, you usually talk about the rest of the Guardians- tell us when you annoyed Bunny again or give us hints to our Christmas presents North is getting for us, or something Tooth did or something you saw in Sandy's dream sand… But you didn't talk about them at all today. You kind of… Just really seemed to want to play- I mean you do normally, but… You kind of made it so we couldn't really just… Talk."

Jack blinked at the twelve year old, surprised by how observant he was. Then again, considering… Jack let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah…" Should he tell him…? He took in a deep breath, glancing away. He was quiet for a moment before Jamie spoke up. "…It's starting to snow again, Jack." Jack tended to make it snow when he was upset. Meaning… Jamie was correct and had touched a sore spot.

Jack stood up, noticing motion from inside the house. "…I'll… I'll tell you later. I kind of didn't let them explain, so I wouldn't be able to tell you everything that happened really… But, when I come back to play with you guys again, I will." He reassured. "…Okay." Jamie seemed a bit dejected about not being able to get Jack to talk to him right away. Jack smiled and mused his hair under his hat. "Thanks for worrying about me. But I feel better now- promise!" He reassured, casting his favorite little kid a wide simile that even Jamie couldn't refuse returning.

"Jamie!" Pippa's mom called again, finally noticing that he hadn't come in. "Go on." Jack said, standing up and waving him off. Jamie took off towards the house, making his observer chuckle. He was a fun kid… Jack sighed, being pulled back into reality once the front door was closed with Jamie sneaking a goodbye wave to him first. …Well… Time to go find out what he did wrong… He told Jamie he would, so he couldn't back out now…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Rise of the Guardians・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

"Ah, Jack!" North greeted him as if he hadn't thrown a tantrum and almost shattered his windows with the degree of cold he had cast on them. He pulled the frost child into a tight hug, releasing him only to pull him along. "We're almost finished!" He spoke without context. Jack tipped his head. "Finished… With what…?" North looked over his shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah, my frozen friend. You have to wait to find out now- as punishment for the little tantrum you threw." He said, but considering what he could have done, this wasn't much of a punishment. It wasn't like he wasn't going to tell him at all, he was just making him wait. Maybe he personally enjoyed it because it was like watching a kid on Christmas eve… I mean, with a glint in his eyes like that, it couldn't be bad… Could it?

Jack followed North into another deep recess of his workshop- even deeper than where his sleigh was. When they arrived, Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Sandman were all waiting. "Well 'bout time the brat decided to show up!" Bunny declared, approaching and crossing his arms. "So, _now _can you tell us what's going on?" Tooth asked, an eager glint about her that spoke volumes of how many times she had eagerly asked North to tell her what was going on.

North pressed a finger to the side of his nose, a wide grin on his face. "Just wait." The Cossack reassured. He then approached a large, wondrous machine. There wasn't time to cover all of the gears inside with any kind of shell- or maybe it was an intentional error. The gears were all the same kind of faded, darkened silver in color, the sizes varying in multitudes. The only kind of "shell" for the device was a round, egg-shaped arch in the middle of the mass of metal. Through it was nothing to block it- a large, hollow oval. Jack was sure that was Bunny's doing rather than it being a circle…

He stared in awe at the mysterious device. North pulled Jack over to a lever. "If you would." He said, motioning to it with a hand. Jack glanced down at it, and then up at North. "…I-Is that okay…? I mean I…" Sandy noticed the guilt in his voice more than anyone. Yes, he had been upset- and had every right to be- but he still had said things he regretted. He wasn't sure of himself or his place anymore… So of course he would be hesitant.

North's smile faded. "…You wanted to know why you are no longer Guardian… Yes?" He asked, his shoulder's seeming more square, his form more massive. It made Jack shrink away a bit. Sure he could easily escape- and no one said North would _hurt _him… But he still… He could be "imposing", if a word was to be used. He wouldn't outright make Jack if he didn't want to, but it was all of the implicational things…

The reason as to why he was no longer a Guardian, North's threatening size, the unknown elements of all of this… It was… Curious. And children were as children do- and Jack was just as curious as any other child. So… Even without all of those factors, he would have wanted to pull the lever.

His grip on his staff loosened… And he didn't feel much like he did before when the news was first delivered to him. He wasn't angry, or upset, or much of anything even though this was almost just as bad as when the news had first been delivered… It was only different because Jack was calm now. He reached out his hand to the lever, pulling at it- and having to use both hands to tug it down. Even then, it was a bit of a struggle, Bunny snickering at him.

Jack shot him a glare, the brief anger giving him enough strength to pull the lever down completely. The machine started up with a slow whir of gears, each being cued by the movement of the other. Slowly, a watery vision appeared through the egg-shaped hole… Almost looking like a portal- or a kind of projector on top of water…

The "water" seemed to "clear" and a face that seemed to belong to an aging man slowly emerged from it. "Ah! Hello!" North called heartily. "Hello. Manny said you would be contacting me soon. …What an odd portal… Made in the image of the Lunar Lamas?" The man asked. North gave him a wide grin of pride. "There were some slight… _variations_ on everyone's part, but it works!" He said, glancing at Bunny on the word "variations". The man laughed at North.

"I see, I see!" The portal seemed to blur- no… The man himself did, and before their eyes yet not quite entirely sure what had happened at all, the man seemed to be younger… "It's still wonderful!" He continued as if he had never changed, but his voice's pitch was higher and starting to break now. The only thing that seemed the same about him was the wistful glint in his brown eyes.

"And this is he?" Asked the man- no… Boy… on the other end of the projector's receiving end. North pushed Jack forward for the boy to get a look at him. "It is! Although, he was a bit shocked at the news and doesn't know what is going on. I waited to tell the others as well." North added. The boy nodded, his form seeming to blur and meld again, this time appearing so old it was a wonder he didn't crumble to dust simply from breathing. "I see…" His voice was soft and shook now…

"Well then, I shall introduce myself. My name is Baba Akoko- although, most of you know my name more commonly as "Father Time"." He said, the corners of his aging mouth upturning in a smile. Jack's eyes grew wide. This person was real? He was like a myth- even among Guardians! It was as if someone had just thrown Old Man Winter in front of him without explanation. True, most assumed that that person was the same as Jack- but he wasn't. Jack was temperamental in terms of the weather at best. The snow didn't listen to him- it only acted based _on_ him.

So this… Was quite a shock. "Wha… What do you want with me…?" Jack stuttered, the rest of the Guardians, aside from North, just as awestruck as he. "Well, that is a more complicated matter… However, you were the easiest choice out of all of the Guardians to pick from. You are the newest to the group- so much potential, not settled into anything officially yet. No old ways nor habits within them." The withered, aging man again blurred, this time appearing as a child who seemed to barely be able to walk, yet still spoke fluently.

"You are restless- always moving and changing. That is good. You will need that for what I am to have you to do." Jack couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face while he held out a hand. "Wai-wai-wai-wait…" He said, the grin not disappearing while he waved said hand. Bunny shot him a harsh glare, grumbling "Shut up, ya ninny…!" under his breath. "I'm sorry I just have a question. I mean… You're _Father Time_- but you kind of… You know, don't talk like I expected." Jack admitted, making the child before him laugh as if he truly was one.

"Oh? Well how did you expect me to speak?" Jack glanced away with a casual shrug. "I don't know… Kind of… In riddles or big words or in some kind of dying language or something." He admitted sheepishly. The laughter from the child once again run out in the room. "My boy, let me tell you one of the first things you learn when you are as old as I- surely you've even learned it without realizing it. When you speak to someone, do you do it in a way that they cannot understand you?" He asked, tipping his head.

"…Well… No." Jack admitted, seeing where this was going. The boy nodded, his form once again changing to appear to be in his teen years. "You learn to speak how others do- to understand as well as to have_ them_ understand. I'm sure when you first came about you did not speak how you do now. You adapt to your surroundings and speech is one of those ways you adapt. …However, I'm sure there are habits, even in speech, that you cannot seem to forget." He said with a chuckle. "Now… Where was I…?" He asked slowly, as if trying to recall this fact himself. His head remained tipped to the side for a moment while he seemed to almost be falling asleep. Sandy smiled, relating well to this person if that was the case.

Slowly, Father Time opened his eyes. "Ah, yes. I remember now. I was explaining why I chose you, yes?" Jack nodded. "You also were a key element in helping defeat Pitch, as well. While the other Guardians were weak and lacking, even in their faith in you, you still continued to fight. You are resilient. That is good." He said with a slow nod, almost as if to a song in his head. "Jack… You are no longer to be a Guardian as they are."

…That phrasing again… North had used it to. _"You are no longer to be a Guardian such as we are."_ It was… Odd. Jack hadn't noticed until it was used twice, and why should he have? Still… "…Um… What do you mean…?" He asked hesitantly. "…I am to have you do something very important before it is too late… I have seen the timelines and universes- all of them in their infinity… And they have become black. If he is not stopped, there will be nothing I can do. There are only a few time lines left, and even so…"

He? "Um, "he" who?" Jack asked. This was when Father Time's form changed to around a similar age to when they first laid eyes on him. Older, but not fragile in his age. Stern enough still do to as he needed to on his own… But his eyes seemed to darken at Jack's question. "…Pitch Black." The rest of the Guardians gasped- even North. "We did not want to cause panic or rash action among you- Manny and I. That has resulted badly and with rash decisions that didn't end to well in other timelines…" He admitted, looking solemn.

"However, this is one of the few that sill have light in them. There are few… So very few and his shadows are quickly trying to eat the lights in each of them. Jack." Father Time spoke directly to him, none of the other Guardians mattering at the current moment. "I need you to go to other time lines- those still with the rays of the moon to keep them and the children of them safe- and find others to help you. Those who are like the child Jamie is here. You must gather them- together, Pitch will not be able to defeat them. Jack… This is a lot to ask of you… But I need you to be more than just an _ordinary_ Guardian." The way he spoke caused Jack to swallow harshly. Being a Guardian wasn't "ordinary"… If he thought so then… What could he possibly be having Jack do…?

"You would be the first "branch" off of the Guardians… You would be so much more than that. You would be a Guardian of Light across the span of Time. This can be said for those who you find to help you as well. Some will accompany you, others will choose to stay and guard their worlds… But regardless, you need to get to them before Pitch does. I need to know now, without any form of hesitation… Will you do this?"

Without any hesitation? Meaning no time to think? No time to… To… The tension from the lack of everyone breathing in the room was heavy and well felt. But… Jack felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Come on, Gramps. What kind of question is that? I'm a _Guardian_. No _way _am I gonna had everything over to Pitch just like that. Especially kids like Jamie." Jack said, seeming to stand taller in his own right. Even at being called "gramps", which could have been insulting, Father Time only laughed at Jack's reply. "I see." He gave him a warm smile, then nodding to North. "Give him the items that were prepared for him on his journey."

North nodded, quickly leaving the room. This was all so much to take in… Pitch was leaving, Jack was to be a new kind of Guardian- go to entirely new _worlds_…! All within a matter of moments… Had Father Time planned for his tantrum? For North's choice of words? Who knows. Probably so. North came back with three presents in his arms, thrusting them onto Jack. "You… Wrapped them?" Jack asked with a laugh.

North shrugged. "…You made good list." He joked, making Jack laugh, even given the extremity of the situation. Toothiana hovered over his shoulder, eager to examine what kind of presents these would be. Jack quickly ripped the paper off of them, much of it landing on Bunny, eager to see what was inside. One was a small bell of gold… That didn't ring. "…Is it broken?" Jack asked, looking at Father Time confused. He was greeted with a hearty laugh. "It will ring when a child of light is near." He reassured. So this was important…

Jack took the ribbon from the box and used it to tie the bell to his staff. That way, it would always be in sight- and always in mind. Besides, he wasn't one to lose his staff so easily. It would be safe there. Sandy lightly tapped the bell, a smile on his face. Next was a watch- or so it appeared. The face, hands, and numbers were all… Missing. "That will tell you what world you are in and during which time. Sometimes, things happen we do not prepare for and it is important to remember your history. The watch will account for all of that for you. Even if you cannot remember the name of the world you are in, it will help. Just imagine the world in your mind- much like North's snow globes- and it will assist you in what you need to know about the world you are in or were in."

Jack decided to try it out, strapping it to his wrist eagerly with Tooth's eager help as well. He imagined the lake… The lake where he and his sister went skating. His home with his mother and all of the other children that were his siblings- and if not genetically may as well have been. His father, taking him hunting with shotguns for rabbits and deer… The watch's face seemed to rise into the air, the colors changing to form the small village Jack had only so recently remembered, but so vividly it made him break into a grin. That was it… His home. On the face, there was a general date and a map of the America's- almost akin to something one would see in the beginning of a story book. "1700s. I was a colonial brat." He said with an affirming nod.

He then willed the images away, Tooth sighing sadly when she had to watch them go. Sandy smiled fondly at the watch. How quaint… He liked it. Bunny, annoyed with wrapping paper still getting thrown on him, blew a piece off of his ear. "This… Is the most essential item. It will help you travel. Do _not _lose it." Father Time warned. "…However, that in its own right is hard to do." He said with a smirk. "Try tossing it- it will appear back inside of your jacket." He said with a grin.

Jack inspected the… What was this- a plate? "Um… I'm sorry- what is this?" Father Time chuckled at him. "It is called an "Opon Ifa". Normal people use it for divination- a way to communicate with the spirits- who happen to be me." He said with a chuckle. "Think of it like a cell phone, only I'm going to be sending _you_ things with it instead. Most of the time I have them use more… Complex methods, but considering we, ironically, do not have the time, I will show you a small trick around all of that- close your eyes and poke it." He said in a way that made Jack consider if he was joking.

Jack did as he was told after the serious look on his face didn't go away. "Ah- wait, wait!" He quickly stopped him. "…I can make it as if you were gone for only a few moments here but… For you it may be much longer. Quickly- say your farewells." Jack felt his fingers tighten around the Opon Ifa while he scanned the faces of each of his fellow Guardians… His friends. He set it down- at which point Tooth threw herself at him to hug him. "N'Oh…!" She sighed heavily.

Jack sighed and hugged her back, Sandy coming over to hug him goodbye as well. "Oh come on- he said it won't even be more than a few minutes for us… The brat's got it covered, he can do it." Bunny was obviously trying to not feel anxious about the whole thing, but… He was. You could see it in the way his ears twitched. North yanked him over and crushed Bunny into Jack's farewell hug as well. It made him laugh as he wiggled out of the center of them all. "Hey, no worries. I'll come back in one piece!" He promised with a wide grin.

Still, the look of worry that graced Toothiana's face, the way Bunny's ears were twitching, the look on Sandy's face and how slowly his sand moved, the shadow in North's eyes as well as how tightly he had hugged him… They were all terribly worried about him. Yes, he may gain new allies against Pitch… But for now… He was alone. He was going to start this by himself… He bent down to retrieve the tray- but it was- oh no…! Where was-

"Pocket." Father Time said with a chuckle. Jack shoved his hands into his hoodie's pocket, sighing with relief. "…That's… Pretty cool." He admitted, taking it out. "Well… See you in a bit I guess." He said with a chuckle, but his insides were a mess. He was sure it was snowing outside… He felt like he was going to puke, but much in a way children do before getting on a roller-coaster they're _finally _tall enough to ride.

He took in a deep breath… Closed his eyes… And let his fingers touch the plate.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Rise of the Guardians・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

A/N: Ahhhh! If I made any mistakes about anything that I wasn't too familiar with, PLEASE FORGIVE ME I ONLY HAVE GOOGLE AT MY DISPOSAL. I TRIED OKAY?!


End file.
